


2nd Time's The Charm

by bookworm1848



Category: EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, tutor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8361022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm1848/pseuds/bookworm1848
Summary: Chanyeol can owe his ways of brilliantly describing things to Byun Baekhyun.





	

Short and lean with almond brown eyes and stiff, wavy blonde hair. Those were the words that adorned the thin sheet of leaf paper tucked tightly in the palm of Chanyeol’s hand as he took heavy strides down Evie Mountain Court Dr. The paper hadn’t mentioned the three-story house he lived in or the winding cobblestone driveway he owned or the abundance of dusty Range Rovers that it donned. He’d only been given a brief excerpt of his appearance: short and stalky with brown eyes and blonde hair. Chanyeol reached his door at around seven-thirty p.m. It was a warm, careless evening as the chilly April wind lightly brushed the tall, stalky weeds of the garden. The sky wore a pale sun behind a sheet of thin clouds as cars nonchalantly drove past as if Chanyeol were some kind of invisible flower.  
The door opened seconds later. Rooted to the threshold was indeed a short boy with brown eyes, blonde hair and a skinny figure. Illuminating those round eyes of his were a pair of thick horn-rimmed glasses, perched carefully upon the bridge of his nose.  
“Hi,” he leaned casually against the doorframe. “You must be Chanyeol. From Mr. Evans’ English class.”  
“That I am.” Chanyeol gave a curt nod and Baekhyun stepped aside, granting him entrance.  
“Come on in.”  
Baekhyun was one of the smartest seniors at Brooksville High. He had some of the highest test scores out of the whole alumni and Mr. Evans had personally recommended him to a lot of students, Chanyeol included. He and Baekhyun had met in school a few times: they were both in marching band, though Chanyeol rarely ever saw him except during football games and competitions when they played, but even then they barely talked. He didn’t necessarily have the normal intimidating look of a student who was very smart, but Chanyeol was just so socially awkward around everyone that he’d never really considered even talking to Baek until today when he really needed it.  
Chanyeol wasn’t a very bad student necessarily, he just absolutely needed to pass his English final or else his parents would kill him and lock up his trombone. His love for music was the only thing that had driven him to take Mr. Evans’ advice and come to Baekhyun for help with his writing. Mr. Evans had mentioned that there would be a writing portion of their final where they would have to describe their lives and it seemed everyone but Chanyeol was completely content with this. He sucked at describing things, even his love of music and he earnestly needed help with properly inputting details more than anything.  
Baekhyun’s house held a grand interior: the living room was longer than the entirety of Chanyeol’s house combined with multiple sofas and two flat-screen TVs nonchalantly playing football games and the like. By the oversized fireplace in the corner was a large shelf of books containing the classics: Hemingway, Poe, Shakespeare, and a whole other list of names Chanyeol only knew from listlessly perusing curriculum book lists.  
“Why don’t you come over here?” Baekhyun shrugged his head towards a long, oak table beside the vast space that was the kitchen. “I’ve already got a few things ready to teach you.”  
Chanyeol took a seat beside Baekhyun at the table, watching as he leafed through a few dusty course books and easily retracted thin sheets of paper all scribbled with long blobs of neat writing. He set them gently on the table, apparently in order of when he’d teach them, and then, with an air of willingness, turned to Chanyeol.  
“Are we ready?”  
Chanyeol nodded. He thought he was ready.  
He was not.  
Baekhyun was a very good tutor and was very skilled at explaining things. The problem was, although Chanyeol knew he had to absorb this information in order to pass his English final that coming month, he couldn’t get himself to focus and understand anything Baekhyun was saying. It was all going through one ear and out the other. Baekhyun, who seemed to be a very sweet and kind person indeed, was getting frustrated himself.  
“Exposition!” he said for the umpteenth time. “It’s simple, see—it’s the beginning of the story. You want to get as close to the turning point and climax as possible. No unnecessary details, but don’t keep it too vague. Make it as narrow as possible, but make it necessarily narrow. Describing is key. Now, try this.”  
He thrust forward a blank sheet of paper towards Chanyeol and the boy gruffly took it. “Now, I’m going to give you a prompt and I want you to write a beginning paragraph, okay? Alright, go.”  
That wasn’t a success. Chanyeol’s paragraph was very choppy and messy and Baekhyun couldn’t hide the look of disappointment from crossing his face.  
“Uh…okay…yeah, details aren’t your thing?” he said, with a dry chuckle. “Maybe we need to work on that.”  
“Yeah,” Chanyeol swallowed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “Sorry.”  
“It’s okay,” Baekhyun said sympathetically, patting his shoulder. “Here, we’re all done. I’ll walk you out. You can take your snack with you.”  
Chanyeol left the abnormally large house, bag strewn over his shoulder and a plastic bag of cookies that Baekhyun had given him to snack on for his somewhat “hard work”.  
“Maybe next time, alright?” Baekhyun husked with an air of distress. “Don’t give up. We’ll figure out something else.” His eyes seemed to twinkle maliciously as the words fell from his lips and Chanyeol wondered if he’d seen correctly or not.  
Baekhyun shut the door without bidding him goodbye and the taller boy hurried down the driveway, bag clanking against his legs as he made way towards the road.  
Yixing, a Chinese exchange student who was good friends with Chanyeol, tediously asked him about the study session at lunch the next afternoon.  
“It was fine,” Chanyeol muttered, raking bread crumbs off his shoulders. “I didn’t do too well honestly.”  
Yixing fixed him with a cute expression of surprise, his eyes building to the size of saucers. “You didn’t?”  
Chanyeol shook his head. “I dunno, I’m not so good at English honestly.”  
“He helped me with my English-speaking skills,” Yixing said, awkwardly fidgeting with the orange on his lunch tray. “He had a really…strange method though.”  
“Strange?”  
Yixing scrunched up his face as if trying to collect a lost memory. “I-It didn’t work at first—you know, his tutoring and stuff—but the next day—” His face suddenly flushed and then burned a deep crimson red. Chanyeol was unable to get Yixing to spill what had gotten him so flustered and he found himself unable to meet Chanyeol’s eye for the rest of the day.  
He saw Baekhyun a few times during school as usual and responded sheepishly to the boy’s hearty waves as he amicably breezed past. Curiousity grew further inside of him as he could only wonder what Yixing had been on about. Had Baekhyun tortured him in some way? Made him feel bad about his poor English-speaking skills?  
And most importantly, based on how Baekhyun had effected Yixing, what would the boy do to him?  
***  
He came back the next day at the same time. The sky was still somewhat dark and cloudy and the roads were streaming with unnecessarily fast cars. Baekhyun was waiting for him on the porch, rocking languidly in one of the white, dusty rocking chairs.  
“Ah!” he exclaimed, leaping from his seat. “There you are!”  
Chanyeol forced a very gruff smile. “Here I am!”  
“Ready for Day 2?” Baekhyun propped his hands up on his hips.  
“Definitely,” Chanyeol lied, following the boy into his house.  
They started with small, simple writing practices. Chanyeol fortunately did a lot better which seemed to make Baekhyun happier. The number of suggestions decreased and more praises rang in his ears. He honestly felt happy as he watched Baekhyun’s eyes skim the words of his paragraphs, beaming with delight. Even with that, however, he felt a little disappointed. As well as he was doing and as fast as he was getting it, he wanted to know what Baekhyun’s “secret method” was to correct his poor writing.  
So he failed the next one of Baekhyun’s little tests. Just to do a test himself.  
Pretending to beam with false appreciation of his work, he cleanly slid the sheet of notebook paper back to Baekhyun. He watched as his eyebrows lightly crinkled beneath his glasses and puzzlement flashed through his brown eyes.  
“Uh…Chan,” he chuckled dryly and Chanyeol pretended to lose his smile.  
“What? What is it?”  
“Well,” Baekhyun intoned, skimming over the paper. “You did everything wrong.”  
“Wrong?” Chanyeol cocked his head. “What do you mean? I was getting it earlier.”  
“Yeah, but,” Baekhyun seemed thoroughly confused. “Did you just slack on this or something?”  
“No!” Chanyeol huffed. “I really didn’t. I guess I need more help then.”  
“Well,” and out from Baekhyun’s bag was drawn another sheet of writing tips. “Use this and fix everything. If you need help, I’m here.”  
Chanyeol’s shoulders sagged. More worksheets? That’s what’d helped Yixing become so great at English? Dull text just droning about facts and suggestions?  
“Look, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol uttered, clearing his throat; Baekhyun snapped up his head to look at him. “Uh…Yixing told me you helped him learn English.” A proud smirk drew out on Baekhyun’s lips.  
“Yixing, huh? You know him?”  
“I sit by him at lunch every day.”  
“How’s he doing?”  
“Excellent. He doesn’t even have trouble speaking anymore.”  
Baekhyun victoriously leaned back in his chair, his smile growing. “That’s all due to me. He was terrible at first, but the second time—he got a whole lot better.”  
That was thing, though—what was up with this “second time”? What happened?  
“H-How?” Chanyeol licked his lips anxiously. “What’d you do?”  
Baekhyun curled his fingers around the edge of a paper instead of answering. “I’ll tell you later if you tell me on thing. Do you really need help, Chanyeol?”  
Chanyeol thought honestly to himself. Extra help definitely wouldn’t be a burden and he still had a little trouble with creating details.  
“I still need help with describing a bit.”  
“Describing, huh?” Baekhyun’s eyes flickered ominously. “Well, then.” Baekhyun lifted himself from his chair with a heavy creak. He then began to advance towards Chanyeol. “Close your eyes.”  
Chanyeol did as told, wondering with curiosity what Baekhyun would do.  
He let out a small, shrill gasp of surprise as he felt Baekhyun’s soft hands began smoothly running up his back.  
“Did I scare you?” Baekhyun’s breath lightly tickled his earlobe, planting goosebumps upon the soft flesh.  
“S-Somewhat.” Baekhyun’s hands reached his shoulders, fingers lightly smoothing out the coarse fabric of his jacket.  
“Since you need help with describing,” his fingers kneaded the clothed skin. “I’m gonna help you.”  
Chanyeol gulped.  
“I’m gonna do to you just what I did to Yixing. Just with a twist.”  
The fingers rubbing his shoulders began pushing deep into the cloth of his jacket, massaging his skin. He unconsciously let out a sigh of relief, feeling the tension seep out of him. Baekhyun chuckled, massaging a little harder.  
“Better?”  
He nodded, resting his head back against the chair. “Better.”  
“Alright,” Baekhyun moved his hands a little lower so his fingers were scraping the clothed skin of Chanyeol’s collarbone. “Now, I want you to describe what I’m doing to you.”  
Chanyeol furrowed his eyebrows, but meekly did as told. “Uh…you’re massaging me?”  
Baekhyun’s husky laugh vibrated in his ears. “I know—but how? Explain.”  
“Um…” Chanyeol closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on Baekhyun’s movements. Only his movements. “Um…well, it’s not a bad massage, persay. I mean, your fingers are like…digging into my skin, if that makes sense?”  
“Mmm…” Baekhyun hummed, rubbing a little harder. “Okay, not bad.”  
Baekhyun’s thumbs began pressing deeper into his shoulders, eliciting a type of pleasure Chanyeol never knew possible. He had to stop a soft groan from escaping his lips as Baekhyun continued to knead and stroke his skin. “Now, describe how it makes you feel?”  
“G-Good,” Chanyeol said with a sigh. “I-It spreads a kind of warm, gentle feeling through me. Like all the tension and stress is just seeping out like water.  
“Interesting, interesting, okay.”  
Baekhyun’s hands slightly moved lower so the tips of his fingers grazed Chanyeol’s chest. He shivered as the boy’s lips inched a bit closer to his ear so they were nearly scraping his earlobe. His fingers dug deeper into Chanyeol’s shoulders, his thumbs lightly pressing against a sensitive part of his back.  
“Now describe that,” Baekhyun repeated the motion with his thumbs, making Chanyeol still against his hand.  
“Um…it sends like a jet of relief to my back.”  
“Excellent,” Baekhyun breathed against his shirt. Chanyeol felt his whole ear go red at the feeling of Baekhyun’s breath striking his skin. His fingers inched deeper past Chanyeol’s chest so the tips of his fingers were positioned on the region of skin right above his nipples. His felt his breath catch for a short second as it seemed Baekhyun had leaned even closer, his lips pressing lightly against the flesh of his earlobe. His fingers softly rubbed his chest, his thumbs still pressing against that sensitive area of Chanyeol’s back, making him nearly unconsciously tremble with thrill.  
“How about this?” his voice was low and husky as if he was trying to directly talk to Chanyeol’s heart through the narrow canal leading from his eardrums to his rapidly beating chest.  
“N-Not bad.”  
Baekhyun laughed again and Chanyeol felt something inside of him shudder. “I mean describe it, Chanyeol, don’t just tell me how you feel.”  
“Oh.” Chanyeol cleared his throat, squirming in his seat. He was trying too hard to hide how Baekhyun was affecting him. “W-Well…that actually feels nice, but um…” Baekhyun’s fingers pressed deeper. “Damn, I don’t know how to describe that.”  
Baekhyun’s hands temporarily left his skin. “Do I need to get that outline again so you can see how to do it?”  
“N-No,” Chanyeol nearly cried, reaching behind to grasp Baekhyun’s hand again. “N-No, it’s fine. I can do it.”  
“Okay,” Baekhyun smirked, firmly planting his hands back to Chanyeol’s back. “Now”—his fingers roughly kneaded the skin and Chanyeol leaned his head back—“describe how this makes you feel.”  
“Well, your fingers are prodding my skin through my shirt and it feels pretty ecstatic.”  
“Hm.” Baekhyun’s hand slid past Chanyeol’s chest so they were sitting against his stomach. If there was any place on his body that was oddly sensitive for Chanyeol it was his stomach. And once Baekhyun’s hands reached that spot, he felt an incredibly strong stirring between his legs. Mostly when he started deeply massaging it with his hands.  
“How’s that?”  
How’s that? Chanyeol internally screamed inside his head. Besides the fact that you’re making me throb, it’s good.  
“N-Nice,” he straightened himself in his seat, placing both hands firmly against the arms of the chair. “I mean…p-perfect, actually.”  
Baekhyun began digging his fingers deep into Chanyeol’s ribs and he held his breath as a sudden pleasure seemed to mount his body. “If I went lower, would it probably feel better?”  
Chanyeol swallowed a swift gasp. “I don’t know. I don’t know if I want to find out either.”  
“Hm,” Baekhyun kneaded harder and it took everything inside Chanyeol not to suddenly cry out in ecstasy. How was the boy making him feel so good just by massaging his stomach? “Describe what I’m doing to you and maybe you will find out.”  
Chanyeol coughed in attempt to distract himself from the seduction coating Baekhyun’s tone.  
“Y-Your fingers…the way they’re pressing deeply into my skin feels really good…”  
“Good, good,” Baekhyun whispered. “You’re getting better. More practice and you’ll pass that test.” His hands left Chanyeol’s stomach and he heard him begin to back away from the chair. “I think I have a good method of practice already ready for you.”  
The chair scraped roughly against the ground as Baekhyun wrenched it around so Chanyeol was facing him. The boy smirked as Chanyeol suspiciously stared at him, watching as his hands slowly ran down to his jeans.  
“This always works, you know?”  
Baekhyun’s hand wrapped around the leather belt tightly bounding his jeans and Chanyeol felt his whole body stiffen as he popped open the buckle.  
“B-Baek, what’re you—”  
His words were cut off the moment Baekhyun’s jeans pooled at his feet and his eyes fell on the boy’s blue boxers. His length was painfully straining beneath it, begging to be released from the confines of the cloth binding it.  
He gasped as the boxers were loosely tugged down and Baekhyun’s length fell in front of his face: long and rigid with a fine pink tip.  
“Describe this.” Chanyeol was absolutely speechless.  
Baekhyun’s length—his effing cock—had just fallen in front of his face and the boy was asking him to describe it.  
“Wh-What?”  
Baekhyun chuckled at his puzzled expression. “You heard me, Chanyeol. Describe my cock.”  
He didn’t know where to start.  
From the bulging veins to the narrow pink tip.  
Where could he start?  
“Uh…it’s really firm-looking.”  
Baekhyun laughed, his length wobbling lightly as he did. “Is that it?”  
“Well, it’s hard…and slightly red…and pink and…long…”  
Baekhyun cupped a hand around the back of Chanyeol’s neck, caressing the soft skin of his nape. “Maybe if I give you a little taste, you’ll be able to describe a bit better. Hm?”  
Chanyeol felt his heart nearly leap out of his chest in surprise as Baekhyun pushed his head forward, causing his lips to automatically part around Baekhyun’s tip. His tongue instinctively ran all over the rigid flesh, tasting and flicking it. Alarm struck his brain, but only for a brief moment as Baekhyun slowly pushed his length farther into his mouth.  
He’d never once had a cock in his mouth. Not once in his life. And now that the length of his tutor was resting halfway inside his mouth, he didn’t know whether to stop or keep going. A part of him wanted this to stop—they weren’t getting studying done and he definitely wasn’t gay.  
But at the same time, his length was currently fidgeting in his pants as Baekhyun faintly groaned and gasped above him with pleasure. He knew the chances of him getting laid were much larger than the chances of him actually passing this test. And on top of that, how was he supposed to tell this guy he wasn’t going to suck him off without the rest of the lesson being completely awkward.  
I’ll just go with it now, he internally whispered to himself. Maybe he’ll just make me suck him off and he’ll send me home. Th-That won’t be too bad, after all.  
He circled his tongue heatedly around the tip, watching as Baekhyun’s face slowly scrunched up with pleasure.  
“Oh, that’s it,” he pulled Chanyeol’s head back and forth, groaning and grunting with each lash of the boy’s tongue. “Good boy. Does that taste good?”  
Chanyeol could only nod as Baekhyun pushed his head further, edging more of his length into his mouth. He nearly gagged as he felt the tip bump at his throat and Baekhyun briskly pulled out, a line of spit leaving Chanyeol’s mouth with it.  
“Too deep?”  
Chanyeol shook his head, suddenly extra keen to taste Baekhyun’s length again and he eagerly dove forward, pressing his lips to the tip. His tongue thrashed wildly against the surface and Baekhyun fisted his hair, leaning his head back in pleasure. He’d never once given anybody a blowjob before so he thought for his first time, he wasn’t doing so bad. His eyes drifted up forward to look at Baekhyun’s awe-stricken face, his mouth hanging agape and his eyes nearly rolling to the back of his head as he desperately clawed and grabbed at the hair adorning Chanyeol’s swiftly bobbing head.  
“Gosh, Chanyeol,” he husked, running a hand down the boy’s back. “This isn’t your first time, is it?”  
Chanyeol swiftly broke from the sturdy rod of flesh in his mouth. “Actually, it is.”  
Baekhyun’s expression of surprise went unbeknownst to him as he dipped his head back towards Baekhyun’s length, taking the whole thing into his mouth. The tip barely scraped his throat and he slowly pulled back, watching as his lips heatedly ran across the surface. He felt his own length trembling with need as Baekhyun’s bulging veins throbbed beneath his tongue. He couldn’t believe he’d been the one to even get him this hard in the first place.  
Baekhyun’s hand ran down his clothed back and he bent over, groping his ass through his jeans. Chanyeol moaned against his cock as the boy’s fingers gently slipped beneath his underwear, splaying across the soft skin of one of his ass cheeks. He moved his head faster, listening as Baekhyun’s moans grew louder. He reached a hand down to his own length straining painfully against his underwear and softly stroked it. Baekhyun lightly tugged his pants down to his knees and heartily smacked his ass; Chanyeol found himself groaning at the stinging pleasure spreading through his legs and Baekhyun smacked him again, hand striking against his ass.  
“Tell me how my cock feels on your tongue,” Baekhyun muttered, massaging the globes beneath his fingers. “Tell me, Chanyeol.”  
“It’s getting stiffer the more I suck it,” Chanyeol boldly winked and Baekhyun shivered, shakily raking his other hand through Chanyeol’s hair.  
“Good boy. You’re getting better.”  
Chanyeol gave a somewhat girly squeak as Baekhyun suddenly plunged two fingers into his ass. He’d never been fingered before in his life, but the feeling of Baekhyun’s cold digits sinking inside of him didn’t hurt half as bad as he expected.  
“Mmm…if you feel this good around my fingers, I’ll probably explode the moment you get on my cock.”  
Chanyeol nearly came at those words. He had to momentarily stop sucking Baekhyun off just to control himself: he’d definitely have to get the boy back.  
“Look at me, Baekhyun,” he rasped, watching as Baekhyun’s eyes slowly drifted down to his half-naked figure. His shadowy eyes became inflamed with a dark, fiery mist of desire as their eyes slowly made contact and Chanyeol wasn’t surprised when Baekhyun heatedly gripped his hair, hissing under his breath.  
“What was that, Baek?” Chanyeol repeatedly tapped the boy’s rigid length against his tongue, watching as his head lulled back. “I didn’t hear you.”  
“Fucking stop it, Chanyeol,” came the strangled response. The boy tugged his hair harder and Chanyeol rolled his tongue around the tip of his length with a painful slowness that could’ve even sent himself, the source of the astonishing pleasure coursing through the boy above him, over the edge.  
“Was that what you were saying?” Chanyeol engulfed the entire tip with his mouth and Baekhyun’s veins strained against his neck as a long, rich moan poured from his lips. His head dropped back down to Chanyeol’s gaze as he watched the boy’s tongue flit and lash all across his length.  
“How is this your first time?”  
Chanyeol was thoroughly confused himself on how and why he was enjoying this so much, but the only thing he wasn’t confused about was his need for this to continue.  
He didn’t respond to Baekhyun’s frenzied inquiry; instead, he dipped his head right back to his length and nearly took the boy entirely into his mouth, his gaze with Baekhyun still intensely locked. He planted his hands on the boy’s shaky legs as Baekhyun struggled not to let his head fall back, to keep his gaze on the pupils of Chanyeol’s dark, swimming eyes. He couldn’t hide a small smirk as Baekhyun’s moans increased in quantity and in volume.  
“I want to fuck you, Chanyeol,” he grunted, hoarsely. “Now. Bend over the table.”  
Chanyeol gently staggered upwards on his feet as Baekhyun forced him around and pushed him roughly over the table. Chin resting against one of the very essays he’d written that evening, he listened as the cloth of Baekhyun’s shirt fell to the ground. He briefly turned his head just to look: he didn’t exactly have a model’s body, but it wasn’t bad either. He could spot the nimble outline of abs on his stomach. The boy’s erection sat above his ass cheeks as he stepped fully out his jeans.  
“I’m going to get your ass nice and wet for me.”  
That was the last thing Chanyeol heard before a sudden pleasure zipped through his stomach like a jet. He bit back a harsh moan as Baekhyun’s tongue ran up and down his ass cheeks, his hands gently rubbing them beneath his fingers. He could feel the boy’s tongue tearing across the very marks he’d imprinted on his ass with his hands, shrinking the pain to a minimal sting. He gasped as he sucked harshly on a particular spot with his lips. It felt strangely like the boy had just planted a hickey on his butt.  
Baekhyun seeming to have read his mind, muttered, “Just marking what’s now mine.”  
The words that were arranged to spill from his lips were washed down his throat as Baekhyun’s tongue carefully, almost lovingly, pried his ass cheeks apart and snaked towards his entrance. He hissed under his breath as the boy’s tongue subtly slipped into his heat, probing the inside so gently it was almost painful. He gripped his own cock in his hand, nearly collapsing in pleasure as the boy began slowly penetrating him back and forth. If getting his ass licked felt this good, he’d really have to experiment more often.  
“B-Baek,” he murmured, pressing Baekhyun’s head deeper into his heat with his other hand. “F-Fuck me.”  
Baekhyun slowly retracted his head, his lips slick with his own spit. “You’re not nervous?”  
“A little,” Chanyeol said, honestly. “I-I’ve never been fucked before.”  
Baekhyun stood up, taking his length into his hand. “I’ll be gentle for your first time. I didn’t invite you over to hurt you”—Chanyeol stiffened as the tip pressed against his entrance—“but to teach you.” Baekhyun wetly pressed his lips against Chanyeol’s ear, sucking on the supple earlobe. Chanyeol released a curt moan and Baekhyun took that as permission to start.  
He tightly gripped the table as Baekhyun pushed inside of him; the tip gently broke through his heat and he issued a soft noise that could’ve been called a moan, but also a grunt of pain. Baekhyun gently ran his hands up his sides, his lips not leaving the boy’s ear.  
“How’s that?” he softly whispered, watching intently as Chanyeol bit his lip.  
“I-I just need to get used to it,” Chanyeol rasped, dryly. Baekhyun nodded against his shoulder and stayed still, giving Chanyeol time to adapt to his size. He didn’t feel very big and yet he also felt extremely huge inside his heat.  
“O-Okay.”  
Baekhyun nodded quickly and pushed further inside a little too eagerly; Chanyeol groaned beneath his breath as the boy’s length seemed to somewhat stretch him wider.  
“Is that too much?” Baekhyun’s voice sailed into his ears again. “Talk to me.”  
“I-It’s okay,” he said, even though he felt immensely uncomfortable. “I’m okay, just stay still for a bit.”  
“While I’m doing that,” he swore he felt Baekhyun’s length tremble inside of him, “describe how it feels.”  
“Um…” Chanyeol didn’t know how to describe it without being incredibly awkward. “W-Well…it kind of feels like I’m taking a backwards shit.”  
Baekhyun laughed and his length quivered a little. “Okay…not bad. Is the pain fading away yet?”  
“A little. I’m getting used to it now.”  
“Do you want me to move?”  
“Just a bit.”  
Baekhyun’s length inched a bit further and Chanyeol gasped; a small ounce of pleasure had suddenly struck him like a streak of lightning and he felt his legs shake as Baekhyun suddenly stopped.  
“Man, you’re really tight,” Baekhyun husked, tenderly rubbing Chanyeol’s ass. “Tightest I’ve ever had.”  
A question suddenly popped in his head. “Was Yixing this tight?”  
Baekhyun was only briefly flustered, but a smile suddenly cracked on his face. “You figured it out, huh?”  
“How’d you do it with him?”  
“Do you really wanna know how I fucked the brains out of Yixing when I’m about to fuck the brains out of you?”  
Chanyeol turned pink and straightened himself on the desk. “G-Guess not.”  
“’Atta boy.” Baekhyun’s length slid farther and Chanyeol let out a rasp moan as the boy hissed above him.  
“God, Chanyeol, I really don’t wanna say this cause I know it’s your first time, but please, I can’t wait anymore—can I fuck the shit of you like right now?”  
Chanyeol flashed a cocky smirk. “Do I feel that good?”  
“I usually don’t admit it,” he inched a bit further, “but fuck yeah.”  
“Then, go ahead.”  
Chanyeol had no doubt the entire block was probably being informed of the night’s activities: the both of them were being incredibly loud and not only that but the sound of Baekhyun’s balls smashing against his ass were probably being heard a mile away. Chanyeol didn’t even feel the least bit abashed of how loud he was moaning or how many times he’d begged Baekhyun not to stop.  
He was just that good.  
“God, Chanyeol!” Baekhyun’s speed increased as he forcefully lunged in and out of the boy’s heat, listening as Chanyeol’s cries for mercy grew louder. Hands still firmly planted on the boy’s hips, he thrust the boy’s body against him to match his thrusts, his own growls and moans now sheepishly pouring even louder from his mouth. He hadn’t even expected Chanyeol to be this good of a fuck. He thought his best had been that one kid from the Choir who’d come to him for desperate tutoring in Biology—Jongdae. Oh God, Jongdae had been incredible. But compared to Chanyeol, it seemed he was now absolutely nothing.  
His head flew back as Chanyeol heatedly met his thrusts, grinding against him as Baekhyun insistently pulled his hips back and forth. Chanyeol’s walls eagerly gripped his length as he pounded harder, grabbing desperately at his skin. Baekhyun didn’t just want to reach his release and fall into a merciful hole of pleasure; he wanted to bring Chanyeol there too. He wanted to collapse on top of him, limbs colliding as they fell into the pits of ecstasy, screaming their voices raw.  
“Chanyeol,” his voice came out in a hoarse, needy rasp. “Chanyeol, I need you to come for me.”  
Chanyeol was silent, his mouth agape and his whole body still as Baekhyun thrusted harder; the boy’s walls tightly clutched at his length and Baekhyun gulped, doing everything he could to persistently slink away from the edge.  
“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun felt like the need consuming his body was drinking away his consciousness. “Please, baby. Come with me.”  
He bent over, heatedly reaching for the boy’s hands as he buried his face in his neck. Chanyeol let out a low, hoarse noise of sensational carnality as he tightly gripped onto Baekhyun’s fingers, biting his lip as the boy sank deeper inside of him.  
“I’m gonna come,” he rasped. “I can feel it.”  
Baekhyun sped up, wondering how that was even possible, as Chanyeol groaned and harshly swore under his breath, gripping Baekhyun’s hands so tightly, his nails were digging into his skin. He felt the ecstasy slowly mounting his body like a giant wave ready to crash against the sand of a beach. All he needed was for Chanyeol to take him there. For the boy to holler and scream as the heat of his orgasm reached an insufferable height.  
Chanyeol let out a hoarse groan as the intense tide of orgasm surged feverishly through his whole body. He trembled weakly against the table and Baekhyun watched with hooded eyes as a streak of cum ran down his thigh. That was it. That was what he needed.  
He threw his head back as a rich, prolonged moan left his lips; he couldn’t see and he couldn’t hear. He could only feel the strong waves of his orgasm furiously lapping at his stomach, building into a deep crescendo that was too insufferable to measure. He gripped tightly onto Chanyeol’s waist, unconsciously hugging him even closer. He growled deeply as he buried himself even deeper inside the trembling boy’s heat, sending another shock wave of pleasure through his intensely shaking body. He shook and quivered, his whole body going numb as he spurted heavily inside of Chanyeol’s entrance, soft moans and harsh grunts spilling from his lips.  
Chanyeol chuckled beneath him as Baekhyun slowly pulled out. His length fell limply to his thigh, the tip soaked with his own cum, and he numbly raised his head just to look at the tall, half-naked boy sprawled over his table. Just the sight of Chanyeol’s red ass made him fill with desire all over again and the moment he finally caught sight of the boy’s heat leaking with his own release, he couldn’t stop himself from lunging forward and heatedly grabbing Chanyeol’s body.  
“Hey,” the boy whined as Baekhyun made to spread open his ass cheeks. “Give me a minute, we just stopped.”  
“Oh, I’ll give you a minute,” Baekhyun growled, rubbing his length. “I’m gonna give you a minute to get in my bedroom upstairs before I fuck the shit out of you on the floor.”  
Chanyeol smiled as he rolled over and pushed himself up on the desk. “Am I going to have to describe anything anytime soon?”  
Baekhyun smiled, eagerly hiking his hands up the boy’s thighs. He tenderly captured Chanyeol’s lips. “I think you’ve already had enough practice for one day.” He kissed him again and Chanyeol groaned against his lips. “I think it’s time for your test.”  
Chanyeol laughed, hopping off the desk and Baekhyun planted his hands on his hips. “I’m going to walk up those stairs and count to sixty. I better see your tight ass on that bed by fifty-nine.”  
***  
When Chanyeol saw Yixing the next day, he was staggering through the school doors with a limp and was tenderly rubbing at his sore ass through his jeans.  
“What happened to you?” Yixing stuffed his phone in his pocket and threw his bag over his shoulder. “You’re like ten minutes later than usual.”  
“Baekhyun held me up,” was all Chanyeol could say. “He had ‘additional’ lessons.”  
“Ah,” Yixing helped him across the hallway, gingerly supporting the bag hanging from his arm. “How was tutoring last night?”  
“It went well,” Chanyeol said, biting back a smirk. “I figured out how Baekhyun tutored you.”  
Yixing’s face suddenly burned red as he let go of Chanyeol’s arm. “Huh?”  
Chanyeol laughed at the sheepish expression on Yixing’s face. “I know.”  
“W-Wh—know what?”  
Chanyeol gestured for Yixing to come closer and the boy did, leaning forward ever so slightly so Chanyeol could whisper in his ear.  
“He—fucked—me.”  
Yixing let out a gasp as if he’d received an electric shock and Chanyeol laughed harder than ever, watching as the boy bounced back in surprise.  
“S-S-So that’s why you’re—and the—why you got home so la—”  
“Why didn’t you just tell me?” Chanyeol husked, straightening his bag on his shoulder. “I wouldn’t have teased you.”  
“How was I supposed to know that?” Yixing hung his head, looking bashful. “S-So what’d he…do to you?”  
Chanyeol chuckled. “First, he bent me over the table and eased inside of me. Then he fucked my brains out and made me describe the whole thing as he did it.”  
Yixing’s mouth dropped as his head flung back up to gawk at Chanyeol. “R-Really? He did the similar thing to me!”  
“He fucked you over a table?”  
“Shhh! Not so loud! And…yes…”  
“How’d he do it with you?” They sharply turned a corner.  
“Well,” Yixing went to scratch his nape. “F-First, he made me explain in English how his…‘thing’ looked and then…he made me suck it. And after that, he made me tell him how I did it in English. Th-Then…he thrust down my pants, bent me over the table and told me if I spoke in Chinese just once, I was done for. I-I never spoke Chinese around him ever again.”  
Chanyeol guffawed loudly, bending over with merriment and Yixing struck him violently against the shoulder. “I-It’s not funny!”  
“Did he take you to the bedroom?”  
“The bedroom?” Yixing looked puzzled. “I thought he just did people over the table.”  
“Oh, I didn’t just get the table,” Chanyeol whispered. “I got the bed, the kitchen counter, the sofa, the coffee table.” He hesitantly lowered his voice. “And this morning, I rode him in the front seat of his parent’s car.”  
Yixing gasped, looking appalled. “D-Did they catch you?”  
“Nope. But they probably saw our cum.”  
“W-What do you mean?”  
“I came all over the dashboard and some of his precum leaked on the gears. We didn’t have time to clean up.”  
For some odd reason it was Yixing’s turn to laugh. “Wow. Think they’ll be able to tell?”  
“I know they will.”  
“Hey, Chan!”  
Chanyeol turned his head. Baekhyun was haughtily striding down the hall, his glasses elegantly perched upon the bridge of his nose. Chanyeol couldn’t hide a smirk from crossing his face.  
“Hi, Baek.”  
“Good luck in class,” Baekhyun patted his shoulder as he passed him and suddenly thrust a bawled piece of paper in his fist. “See ya, Channie.” He winked seductively and was gone down the hall in seconds.  
“What’d he give you?” Yixing leaned over Chanyeol’s shoulder as he carefully unfurled the paper.  
The message written in pale orange ink made the both of them gasp:  
You know how seniors have a free period around 12:00 noon?  
Meet me in Mr. Romano’s classroom, loverboy.  
I’ve got something else in mind to fuck you on top of.


End file.
